


Late

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Moist is going to be late.





	Late

“Spike,” Moist moaned, and she shoved him down with surprisingly strong hands, making an empty ink bottle he’d been meaning to take downstairs roll off his desk and shatter on the floor, but she barely seemed to notice it, grazing the line of his spine with her teeth and making him groan. “Spike, I’m going to be late, I’m going to–”

“You’re right there,” she said mildly, and Moist’s eyes flickered to the side as she tapped her cigarette against the side of her ash tray, and then the fingers on her other hand slid forward, already slick, and he  _groaned_.

He couldn’t help scrabbling at the table as she neatly slid two fingers into him, pressing down and making his prick lurch: she’d not even bothered to drag his trousers down all the way, and he was still tangled in his underwear, his hips jumping and his cock trapped in the fabric. He spread his thighs wider apart, gasping, his chest tight, and he wanted, he  _wanted_ –

“Fuck me,” he whined as Adora Belle scissored her fingers, making his thighs tremble. 

“I thought you were going to be late,” Adora Belle said, in smug tones. 

“I am, I am, so just fuck me anyway–”

When the toy pressed in, he jumped, eager, but it was one of the slim ones with a wide base. His groan of disappointment heightened into a surprised moan as she hauled his trousers back up, dragging him around to fasten them.

“I can’t go to work like this,” he hissed.

“Why not?”

“Why not? Why not? Because it’ll  _kill_  me, Spike!”

She grinned, and he knew it was coming, but he didn’t drag away as she blew smoke against his mouth, making him shiver and go just a little bit weak at the knees. “Die then,” she said, and then leaned in. His world closed down to just her, her warm breath and the smell of cigarette smoke as she murmured in his ear, “but if you can survive until the end of the work day, I’ll give you  _such_  a reward.”

“Is the reward a big cock?”

She looked thoughtfully down at his crotch. “I could call an Igor,” she said musingly.

“ _Spike_.”

“It’s a surprise,” she said. “You’ll  _see_.”

                                                          —

It was.

It was ecstasy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up [on Dreamwidth](https://dictionarywrites.dreamwidth.org/2287.html). You can send requests [on Tumblr](http://patricianandclerk.tumblr.com/ask), too. Requests always open.
> 
> Please, please remember to comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
